User blog:MoffRebus/Trivia
The package of QfG Anthology contained several readme files such as troubleshooting etc. One of the readme files contained a large gap after the text, and after that, a surprise. A text by some JC (perhaps programmer John Cunney), with many trivia, easter eggs and behind the scenes information!! I decided to paste it here ------- What? You mean there's more? You bet there is! We've decided to share some handy dandy information with those of you who got this far in the README file! This information is not a walkthrough for each game; it will not tell you everything you need to do. However, it will tell you about those little things you always wanted to know. GENERAL INFORMATION There are 7 magic spells in QG1. There are 3 extra spells in QG2. There are 5 extra spells in QG3. There is no "Thermonuclear Spell" mentioned in the original documentation. There are 8 extra spells in QG4. There is no "Whirlwind Spell" mentioned in the original documentation. QUEST FOR GLORY 1 Magic Users always start with the zap spell (that "electrifies" a dagger). They can purchase the open, fetch, and flame dart from Zara's magic shop. They can use "open" to get the calm spell under the rock in Erana's Peace. They can ask the Meeps for "detect magic" spell, and the hermit for "trigger". If you eat mushrooms in either version, you'll hallucinate. If you eat them again, you'll die. Right-click on the scorpion at the beginning menu of QFG1 original version for a cute message about finding the first bug in the game. You can hear noises coming from boarded up house in town near the Dragon's Breath Inn, but you cannot get into this house. Thieves can break into the old lady's house and the sherrif's house in town at night. Otherwise, you cannot get into these houses. Every so often at the lake, you can see a submarine from Codename:Iceman (in QG1 original) or the dolphin from EcoQuest (in the QG1 remake). You may also see the Loch Ness monster. Codename:Iceman and EcoQuest are games from Sierra. You can get rid of the Antwerp. Type "Kill Antwerp". The Antwerp will bounce off the screen. Exit the screen. Just before the Antwerp falls on you, type "raise sword" or "raise dagger". The Antwerp will split into 5 cute little baby Antwerps. In the VGA version, click the sword or dagger on the falling Antwerp. In QFG4, Dr. Cranium mentions this Antwerp population explosion. A few questions and answers to get past the gargoyle to see Erasmus, in the original typing version: *Q: "What is your quest" A: "To be a hero" *Q: "What is my favorite color" A: "Purple" *Q: "What is the Baron's daughter's first name" A: "Else" *Q: "What is the Thief's password" A: "I don't know" The Mage's Maze game requires using a mouse to have a chance to win it. In the Mage's Maze, if your spells don't last long, this means you have low experience in casting that spell. You'll need to practice those spells, then challenge Erasmus again. You can't get into the Goblins' Hole (the forest area where there are lots of hiding Goblins). The password "Hiden Goseke" means "hide and go seek-ee" Here's a little bit of trivia for you: Talk twice to the chained bear in the cave. He'll tell you about 'Ditto' Realty, "...because we've sold them so many times." This is an inside joke referring to the Talking Bear statue outside Ditton Realty near the Sierra office in Oakhurst CA. Type "PICK NOSE". You'll die if your lockpick skills are less than 40. In the VGA version, you can click the lockpick on yourself to do this. You can also type PICK NOSE in QFG2. Baba Yaga will tell you to get the mandrake root from the cemetery at midnight. Press CTRL T to get the time in the game. If it says "The night is still young", it's too soon. If it says "It is the middle of the night", now it is time to pull the root. The root will shrivel and disappear if you pull it at the incorrect time. In the original 16 color version of QFG1, when you're in the Brigands' yard, one screen past the Minotaur, you'll need to type "step over rope" to avoid triggering the tripwire near the top of the screen. In the 256 color remake, just click your hand on the wire to avoid it. Here's how to beat the EGA original version of the brigands' cafeteria: :- "CLOSE DOOR" :- Walk over to the chair in the upper right :- "PUSH CHAIR" :- Walk over to the candles :- "PUSH CANDLES" :- Walk in front of the big table :- "JUMP ON TABLE" :- "OPEN DOOR" The VGA version of QFG1's cafeteria room requires a slightly different solution: :- HAND on lower right door to close it :- Wait to see the 3 brigands look through the door and leave :- HAND on upper right chair to clock upper right door :- Wait for the 3 Stooges to get near the candelabra :- HAND on candelabra to block the 3 Stooges :- Walk to the middle of the table :- HAND on the table to jump up on it :- HAND on rope to kick Stooges, kick upper left door shut :- Hand on other upper left door to exit to Yorick's maze. What is the "brigands' cafeteria"? It's the dining room with lots of tables and a sign on the wall that says "uber alles!". In the brigand leader's room, if you don't take the mirror before exiting, you'll automatically be taken to the castle for the ending, but you'll be told that Baba Yaga's curse is still on the Baron. If you take the mirror, you'll exit the secret passage and will be able to walk to Baba Yaga's hut, or go to the castle yourself. There is an unsupported secret debug mode in the original QFG1 typing version. Type RAZZLE DAZZLE ROOT BEER and press the ENTER key. Now press the ? key to get a list of commands. Please note: many people have had a lot of fun playing with the cheat commands, but when they export their character at the end of the game, they'll have problems importing into the next game. The cheat changes the stats of the character. This debug mode is not supported. It is only mentioned for those who like to fool around with the program. QUEST FOR GLORY 2 A newly created magic user has 7 spells: open, detect magic, trigger, zap, calm, flame dart, and fetch. During the game, this character will have the chance to purchase (from Keapon Laffin's magic shop): levitate, dazzle, and forcebolt. A newly created fighter with magic assigned during character creation will have 5 spells: open, zap, calm, flame dart, and fetch. For this hybrid character to complete the WIT tests without locking up, he will need to purchase the following spells (from Keapon Laffin's magic shop): trigger, detect magic, levitate, dazzle, and forcebolt. The original documentation said "Your Saurus will fight for you", but yours runs away instead. Secret: It's not a true saurus; it's an enchanted man. If you do well, you will break the spell at the end of the game. If someone wonders where the "Pot of dirt" came from in inventory, it appears after you talk to Keapon Laffin about earth. He'll give it to you. From Corey Cole on Compuserve, Friday July 19, 1996: :" The 'silly clowns' option came up because the programmers were sitting around late one night and someone mentioned how all the productivity software (spreadsheets and stuff) always seemed to have at least one menu item that did absolutely nothing. (I guess the idea was that they would implement those features in later versions.) :So we resolved to have a menu option in QG2 that did nothing. I fear I spoiled the purity of the concept a bit by making some of the sillier encounters and death animation dependent on whether Silly Clowns were present. :-) " There is no need to type "USE STRENGTH" to force your way into the Air Elemental to drop the earth into it. Just walk into the Air Elemental if you're strong enough. I believe you can travel to the evil city of Raseir before Day 17. You'll have to have at least 5 waterskins filled with water, a saurus, and plenty of food. It also doesn't hurt to have your fighting skills built up, as you will encounter enemies along the way. Keep walking south in the desert until you reach the OTHER impassable mountain range. Then you can walk left or right to reach the city. However, when you reach it, you'll be turned away because you do not have a visa. On Day 17, you'll automatically travel to Raseir and will THEN be allowed to enter. In Trial by Fire, Ad Avis was actually named in honor of Bill Davis. Al Scurva was Bill Scurvin, and Khaveen was named after Rick Cavin (the head of Production at the time). The evil city of Raseir was an anigram of Sierra. Incidentally, if you wander the darkened empty Sierra Oakhurst hallways at night, you can see the resemblence. I wonder how much of this information will end up on someone's web page or QFG FAQ? ;-) A lot of this information was hidden on the original QFG Anthology in the TS.001 file in the \PATCHES directory on the CD. After the earth elemental is defeated by the Fighter, Uhura may start giving you crumpled notes from an unknown person on different days. The notes usually appear on days 13, 14, and 15, but may appear on different days. The first note will say "If you know what's good for you, you will obey orders. We will leave them here. If you don't follow them, you'll be sorry. We are watching you." After you defeat the Air elemental, the second note will say "Tomorrow night is your last night. You'll get your final orders then. Be seeing you." The next day, Uhura will give you the final note "At nightfall tonight, go to the door at the end of 'Saif Darb' off 'Askeri Darb'. Obey, or you'll regret it". The problem is, these directions are inaccurate. You need to go to the opened door at the end of Askeri Darb at night. This will start the Eternal Order of Fighters test. You'll be chained to the wall and will have 10 seconds to break the chain and fight the man. Even if your strength and agility are at 150, you'll still need almost all 10 seconds to break free once you type "BREAK CHAINS". The Astrologer's poster says "peek a boo, I see you". If you buy the X-Ray specs from Keapon Laffin, you can wear them near the end of the game before giving the princess (Zayishah) your spare set of clothes to sneak a peek through the veil when she changes. The elementals appear on the following days (roughly): *Day 5: Fire elemental outside Katta's Tale inn *Day 9: Air elemental in Palace Plaza *Day 12: Earth elemental north of Fountain Plaza *Day 15: Water elemental in Fountain Plaza On Day 17, you will travel via caravan to Raseir. To become a Paladin at the end of QFG2, you must have over 75 Honor Points by the end of the game. You cannot do any of the following: :- Disturb or kill the Griffin :- Break into rooms in Shapeir :- Take money from Omar's purse before returning it :- Be reminded by Uhura to return Rakeesh's sword (he only loaned it to you) :- Kill the opponent at the Eternal Order of Fighters test :- Don't use the X-Ray specs to peep at the princess changing clothes :- Kill the disarmed Khaveen Also, make sure you do the following: :- Be polite to Aziza so you don't get kicked out of her room :- Help Julanar the plant-woman :- Give money to the beggar more than once :- Find and return Omar's purse :- Free the enchanted man in the cage in the desert :- Give back Rakeesh's sword once you finish using it :- Let Khaveen get his sword back after you disarm him There is an unsupported secret debug mode in QFG2. Type SUCK BLUE FROG and press the ENTER key. Now press the ? key to get a list of commands. Please read the disclaimer about the "RAZZLE DAZZLE" debug mode in QFG1 original version. Debug modes let you play around with the program; they are not supported or fully documented. You'll have problems using them to create "super" heroes to export into other games. Here's a little bit of trivia: One of the programmers for QG2 made up the phrase for the debug command; I'm not sure what this means, but there is a "Blue Frog" cafe within an hour's drive from Sierra Oakhurst. QUEST FOR GLORY 3 Apothecrary (Drug store run by a hippie): Save your game. To see an Easter egg, buy a tinderbox from the bazaar. Click the tinderbox on the hookah pipe. Sit and toke three times. By the way, that's not Corey Cole in the Apothecrary. It's one of the programmers. The thief doesn't have any place to practice his lockpicking except for a little lockpicking when he sees a cage. He can practice a lot of sneaking through the jungle. If you make the thief sign to the rope maker, he can increase your agility if you pay him 50 royals. If you have problems freeing the caged dispelled Leopardman girl, even after paying the Laibon's bride price and giving all gifts to the girl, make sure Uhura is not on duty watching the cage. Exit the screen, then go back. Once a different person is guarding the cage (one who does not speak your language), try releasing the girl. Don't flirt with the waitress in the Welcome Inn if you want to be a Paladin. Offer the thief money and food to increase your Honor. At the thief's trial, defend Rakeesh to gain Honor. Try not putting out your campfire. You'll see a message from Smoky the Elephant saying "Only you can stamp out savanna fires". For thieves having problems defeating the Demon Wizard near the end of the game: Climb the northwest pillar. Throw your rope onto the northeast pillar and walk across the rope. The Demon Wizard]] will throw fire at the pillar. Throw the grapnel to the east pillar, just below the northeast corner. Your rope will start burning. Walk to the fire and jump over it. The fire will start buring up your pillar; throw your grapnel at the Demon Wizard to win the game. From Corey Cole on Compuserve, July 19, 1996: :"The trick to combat in QG3 (and to a lesser extent in QG2) was for your character to 'plan' his attacks. A timer noted how long you waited between attacks -- you got minuses if you kept attacking quickly and never parrying or dodging, and pluses if you waited a second or two longer. :This is supposed to simulate waiting for an opportunity. In QG1 and to some extent QG2, you could just attack continually and never dodge or parry; it made those skills almost worthless. QG3 has a better balance of fighting skills. But I like the QG4 combat best, personally. :-) " QUEST FOR GLORY 4 The hawk that flies around in the forest is not following you. You cannot interact with it. It's just a graphic effect. ;Adventurer's Guild: Ask the Burgomeister for key. :The Magic User won't see the grappel and rope ;Thief Safe: :Look at the safe to see the word "FILCH". :The combination is "FILCH", the safe manufacturer's name :Only certain letters appear on the dial of the safe. :| B | D | F | H | J | L :Click on F, then the dash between H & J, then L, etc. ;Dr. Cranium:You can skip the door puzzle and antwerp maze; click on ? ;Rusalka: Only a Paladin can help her by: saving the gypsy, get invited to the gypsy camp, talk to the gypsy fortuneteller, get some Rusalka hair, buy the store broom, use hair on the broom, and beat broom on Janus' grave at night in the cemetery. ;Gypsy Camp:If you saved [[Igor and the gypsy Davy, but you still are not welcomed into the gypsy camp by the wolves, this means you were not invited yet. You'll need to see the freed gypsy at the town gate during the day to be invited to camp. ;Faery Queen: :Only Magic Users will see the Faery Queen. :The Queen only appears at night, and always one screen south of Erana's Garden. :The Queen will appear 3 times: When the fountain appears, when the fake staff or Erana appears, and when you have the true staff of Erana after saving Tanya :I believe you have to have had enough dreams about Erana by sleeping in the Gargen or by the staff in town before the Faery Queen appears. :If the Faery Queen doesn't appear, this means you need try again later that night, or you need to do something else like talk to Magda the Gypsy Fortuneteller, make sure you answered the Leshy's last riddle, make sure Katrina gives you the Frostbite spell outside the town gate at night, or go see Katrina in the castle and get "geased" to go find all 5 rituals. Remember: If you are not a magic user, the Queen will NEVER appear. :You must have the Frostbite spell before you can fight the Faeries. :Magic Users must defeat the Faery Queen in battle before you can save the little girl Tanya. ;Where you will find the answers to Leshy's riddles: :# "Guess my name". Read about Leshy's name in Adventurer Guild's books :# "Bonsai in trouble". Get bonsai bush from goo, plant in Erana's garden :# "Who lives in the lake?". Go to the lake and talk to the Rusalka :# "Who hides her hut behind sticks?" Say "magic phrase" or trigger bush to Baba's place, then talk to the skull :# "Name of killer bush". Learn about Elderbury Pie from Baba Yaga. :# Magic Users only: "What do the faeries seek?" Talk to faeries about Erana's staff If you cannot tell Anna she's a ghost, or cannot tell Nikolai about the ghost of Anna, this means you are clicking the mouth icon on these characters to ASK them things. You need to click the mouth icon on your hero to TELL them things. Jester and Wednesday are my favorite monsters. ;To see the Domovoi in the inn: :When night falls, sleep in 60 minute increments in your room :Look at the time to see when the moon is at its high point :Leave your room and look for the green-blue Domovoi above fireplace :If it's not there, go back and sleep another 60 minutes : If it doesn't appear as the moon is about to set, sleep until morning and try again the next night If the big brown monster Toby keeps slamming Tanya's bedroom door on you, this means it is still daytime. He will only let you in at night, since the little girl he protects is a vampire and sleeps during the day. If you cannot tell the vampire girl Tanya about Erana's Staff, keep reading: ;To save the little vampire girl Tanya: :Save Igor the gravedigger (when he is stuck in the grave) and ask for the crypt key :One random day see freed gyspy at town gate and get invited to visit the gypsy camp :Talk to the gypsy fortuneteller Magda about Erana's staff and the Destiny spell :Overhear the mother crying about Tanya in the inn in the middle of the night :Rehydrate dry brown domovoi in town monastery with Dr. Cranium's rehyration potion :Talk to Domovoi in inn in middle of night about doll :Take doll from cabinet in inn in the middle of the night (now you're allowed to take it) ::Alternative: I think you can get the doll without seeing the Domovoi, if you talked to Tanya and she told you the story how Toby gave her the doll. :Magic Users must drink from faery fountain one night, then another night try to fetch fake staff south of Erana's Garden that appears one random night to be given the Release Ritual by faeries. Fighters, Thieves, and Paladins do not do this since the Release Spell is already on Erana's Staff for them. :Solve the crypt puzzles and explore the castle :It must be nighttime (or the big brown monster Toby will keep slamming Tanya's door on you) :Give the doll to Tanya :Talk icon on yourself to tell Tanya about "Erana's Staff" :You'll automatically go to town with Tanya and Toby. The ritual to convert Tanya from vampire to human will automatically happen, and Erana's Staff will now be yours instead of being stuck in the large rock. ;Magic User only: If you're having a hard time defeating faeries to get Heart Ritual: :Save the little vampire girl Tanya to get Erana's staff :Spend a few days getting a health potion each day from Dr. Cranium :Spend a few days getting a mana fruit each day from Erana's Garden :Practice the Reversal, Summon Staff, Resistance, and Frostbite spells :Turn the skill and speed all the way down. Save your game. :At night, go 1 screen south of Erana's Garden to start the fight with the faeries. :Cast the Reversal spell. Cast the Summon Staff, then cast the Resistance spell. :Now keep casting Frostbite at the Faery Queen. Ignore her 2 helpers. :Keep taking health potions and keep casting Frostbite at Queen. The screen will blank for a few seconds as the Chernovy are about to fight you. ;Magic User only: If you're having a hard time defeating the Chernovy in the swamp guarding the tomb: :Make sure you have plenty of mana fruit gathered one a day from Erana's Garden :Glide to screen with tomb and guards. :Stand on a patch of grass near one Chernovy. :Hit that Chernovy with 4 flame darts. :Cast glide, exit the screen. :Go back and do it again and again. Eat mana fruit to replenish your powers. :If you keep getting an Error 52, you can load a saved game from the QFG Collection CD to get past this point. Read the beginning of this README file for more details. When you're at the climax of the game, fighting Ad Avis after Katrina is killed, Fighters, Thieves, and Paladins have Erana's Staff in inventory. Tell the Ultimate Joke (that you got from PunnyBones) to Ad Avis to make him laugh uncontrollably. Fighters and Paladins take the staff out of inventory, where it will turn into a spear that you can throw at Ad Avis. Thieves take the staff out of inventory, where it will turn into a stake and hammer that you can use on Ad Avis. Magic Users must cast the SUMMON STAFF spell, then tell the Ultimate Joke, then cast a force bolt at Ad Avis. Once Ad Avis is defeated, click the staff on the giant crystal to free Erana. ;Ghosts: :Anna in forest: Must be reunited with her town husband Nikolai :Nikolai will eventually become a ghost in the forest when you tell him about Anna's ghost. :Paladins-only: Piotyr at Staff of Erana at night gives Paladins a sword quest :Wraith in rockpile in forest: Destroyed for money or Heart ritual :Ghost on stairs in castle: Just there for effect. Not interactive. ;To get a hat for Bonehead skull in Baba Yaga's yard: :See, talk, and ask ghost of Anna in forest at night :Tell Nikolai about ghost of Anna :Get hat from ghost of Nikolai in forest at night when he is reunited with Anna :Make sure you have some corn from town wall to give to Baba's hut ;To make a pie for Baba Yaga :Buy a pie pan from store :Get 2 bottles from Dr. Cranium :Use bottle to get goo from place where you found bonsai bush :Get bones from skeleton at edge of swamp :Knock off and get branch from Elderbury bush :Grind bones with mortal and pestle in Baba's yard :Use bottle to get bone dust :Put goo, dust, and branch in pan :put pie on skull to have lasers bake it? ;3 things you can get from Baba Yaga :Make and give the elderbury pie, ask for Breath Ritual :Go back to see Baba again, give garlic, ask for good humor bar :Magic Users only: Go back again, give garlic again, ask for Hide spell The Paladin sword burst into flames when used in QFG3 (I think when your Paladin skill is 10 or more), and it was supposed to have flames in QFG4. It didn't make it for the floppy version, but the art was there for the CD version. I am not really certain whether the CD version of the flaming sword worked or not. Magic User Spells: ;Dimmed spell icon: You're gliding. Stand, and it's not dimmed anymore. ;Protection: In Erana's Gerden, sast trigger on lake, cast open on flower, cast fetch on scroll ;Aura: Save Igor, meet freed gypsy at town gate at night, get invited to camp, talk to gypsy fortuneteller ;Hide: Give a pie to Baba Yaga, go back and give garlic to Baba, ask for it Frostbite: See Katrina at town gate one night ;Release Ritual: Get from faeries after fetching fake staff in woods at night Extra spells may in spell inventory that appear when staff is summoned Rituals: There are 7 rituals. You will get 5 rituals to start the end game. Katrina will use the 6th ritual to get you back into the cave where you'll find the 7th ritual. 5 Rituals you can get: ;Blood Ritual: In basement of town monastery. Drink the wine dripping from the giant cask. ;Bone Ritual: In tomb in swamp, guarded by Chernovy. Defeat them, use Dark One sign/key on tomb, click on 7 symbols in clockwise order (seen on cave arch) to open it. ;Sense Ritual: At night, on squid stone near bonsai in goo, use (candy-lured & bottled) Will o Wisps from edge of swamp. Afterward, you should click the jar of trapped Will o Wisps on the swamp to release them, otherwise they will die when sunlight appears. ;Breath Ritual: Ask Baba Yaga for it. You'll need to make a pie for her to give it to you. ;Heart Ritual: Fighters, Paladins, Thieves: Defeat master wraith, search its mound. ;Heart Ritual: Magic Users: See faeries after getting Erana's staff, defeat them 2 Rituals used near the end of the game: ;Mouth Ritual: Katrina uses it to open the cave mouth. She will never give this ritual to you. ;Essence Ritual: Defeat the cave monster and take it, or calm the monster to sleep and steal it. In the Breath Cave near the end of the game, if you keep getting killed when blowing into the tentacle-like stone flutes, make sure you're using the small BOTTOM tentacles, not the longer UPPER tentacles. In the Blood Cave near the end of the game, if you can't find a place to click the ritual on the altar to start the ritual, make sure you're using the BLOOD ritual, no the HEART ritual. The original hintbook for QFG4 describes an inset at the bone altar near the end of the game. This is incorrect. There is no insert. Just use the altar instead. Light the second torch, then click the dark one's sign/key above the altar, then click the bone ritual on the altar. FIGHTING: *Duck under high-cast spells *Jump over low-cast spells *Spell-casting: The longer you hold down the mouse dutton, the stronger the spell *Run away once your stamina runs out (click on the left arrow button) *Left click on the S button to make it go away and make the computer fight for you (or press F1) *When the S button is gone, left-click on the fighting screen background or press spacebar to adjust the style of fighting *Right click to make the S button reappear to let you do the fighting *If you have Throwing skill and have extra daggers, right-click on the bottom of the screen to throw daggers *If you have Acrobatics skill, right-click above the opponent *To Special Attack in non-S mode (when you do the fighting), press left-button on yourself to duck, hold down left button, move mouse over monster, and let go of mouse button THE WRAPUP I thought it would be nice to end this file with a long comment from Corey Cole, taken from Compuserve on July 19, 1996: The question I posted was: "I'm curious what you really like about each game, in anticipation of QFG5" Here is Corey's response: :"Interested in my opinions 'after the fact'? :I think the play balance (both pacing and combat difficulty) (and of course the freshness of the concept) were strongest in QG1 EGA. Design flaws -- not much, considering this was our first computer game. A few of the locations seem a little contrived (most of the important ones are carefully spaced around the perimenter of the valley). Lori came up with the curse on the Baron's family and its repercussions; I still think it's a cool idea. :I much prefer QG1 EGA over the VGA adaption; the animation and timing are off in the latter, and it has more bugs. The original QG1 is very clean, and Bob Fischbach did a terrific job in programming the animation so that the timing is "just so." For players getting the collection, I recommend you play the original QG1 first. :QG2 has the most challenge, best overall puzzle concepts. The combat has some play balance problems (mostly in being too easy). I really like what we did with the stories-within-the-stories in this one (the elementals, the escaping harem girl, etc.) -- these are very true to the Arabian Nights that we used as a model. Major design flaw -- the street labyrinth at the beginning is really tedious, since you can't buy a map or compass until you've successfully navigated a good portion of it. (Originally we intended to have encounters and events in the streets, but found out that the systems of the day didn't have enough memory to let use add that to the 3-D environment there.) :QG3 has the strongest story line. Lori did most of the writing on this one, as I was off on another project during much of the development. When I playtested QG3, I was awed and amazed by the characters and story. It's the easiest and most linear of the series, but also the most beautiful, and has really interesting characters. Design flaw -- only that the game is a little easy for advanced adventurers; this was our first real point-and-click design experience. :QG4 has an interesting story and fairly challenging puzzles, but shipped before it was fully ready -- some players have a hard time getting to the game through the bugs. I like it for the general story line, many of the puzzles, and the mix of horror and humor. I also think the QG4 combat is the best of the series -- it was mostly Henry Yu's inspiration (one of the programmers); he and I had been discussing uses for fuzzy logic and he came up with the idea of using it to drive combat AI. I think the voices on the CD version are *wonderful* (John Rhys-Davies called it "the CD-ROM from Hell" after his part took 3 weeks to record!) And the Tanya/Toby sequences brought me to tears no matter how many times I replayed them. (I'm a sentimentalist). Major design flaw -- not enough direction given to the player (this was a slight overreaction of early comments about QG3 suggestiong that we 'held the player's hands' too much. Of course, *later* reviews and player comments said they preferred it that way! This is a tough business.) :My personal favorites? Probably QG3 followed closely by QG2, then 1, with 4 just behind it. On another week, I might pick 2 or 1 or even 4 first; it all depends on what I'm looking for. My recommendation: Play the games in order, as we always intended them to be played. We are very grateful to Sierra for putting out the QG Anthology so that players can experience the whole storyline. (Threads continue through all of the games, coming to their final resolutions in Quest for Glory 5.)" -- Corey Cole Well, that wraps things up. If you would like to chat with other QFG fans, visit the Sierra website at http://www.sierra.com and click on Message Boards, then select Quest for Glory. Good luck in all your quests! -jc Category:Blog posts